When There Was Still Light
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas's life is totally screwed up. The Only person who can help him is the man who owns the lawn he has just passed out on. AkuRoku Zemyx Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Ok...My second REAL story. Yey. I have to admit, i like this one better than my other one...i'm not sure why at the moment though.

And to warn you all, Axel is mature in this fanfic...ik...it's insane, but he is. He has a job, and doesn't blow up in someone's face unless he seriously can't control the temptation to kill the person. xD

So, remember to comment!

----------

---------

Roxas ran as quickly as he could. He had to escape. He had to try to get away. Whatever it was had totally ruined his whole fucking life. Roxas slowly forgot what it was he was running from exactly, but he still remembered he needed to run.

He ran to the only house with lights still on at this time of night.

--

Axel was slipping his shirt on after his shower when he heard something moving outside. _God, who the fuck is out at midnight on a rainy night?_

He walked down the staircase and opened the front door. A younger boy, must have been around fifteen or sixteen, was sprawled out on his front lawn.

Axel was pretty damn sick of the jokes Demyx's friends played on their friend's own house.

"Hey, man, are you ok?" Axel asked, pulling the boy up.

The blonde looked up with unfocused eyes. "Wha…" he trailed off.

Axel frowned. "Are you ok, man? Do you want to come inside?" It was pouring outside, and Axel wasn't pleased that he was getting soaked.

Roxas looked around again. "I…" he nodded.

Axel pulled the boy up and carried him into the house, laying him gently on the couch. "Can I have the phone number of you parents? They might want to know where you are."

Roxas shook his head. What was his home phone number?

Axel grew more impatient. "Can I have a cell number of some sort? Anything to contact your parents?"

Roxas shook his head. "I…I don't…remember…"

"Ok, whatever. Come up to my room and we'll at least get you dry clothes for the night."

Axel led the blonde boy upstairs, and on his way to his room, he kicked Demyx's door to wake him up. "Damn it, Demyx! Get your ass out here!" Axel held the wobbly Roxas.

Demyx came out of his dark room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What?" he moaned.

"Who the hell is this?"

Demyx took a look at Roxas. "I don't know. Are you picking up strangers off the street again?"

Axel glared at his best friend. "Seriously, Demyx. Who is he?"

Demyx shrugged. "I really don't know, Axel. I swear ta god."

Axel nodded. "Sure, whatever. I'll straighten this out in the morning." He pulled Roxas into his room.

Sitting Roxas on his bed, he went through some of his clothes then handed the blonde boy a few clothing items. "Here, you can go into the bathroom and change into these until we figure out what the hell your doing here."

Roxas nodded then went into the bathroom to change.

Axel laid down on his bed. He was exhausted. And it didn't help Demyx's friends were being assholes…again.

Roxas came back out wearing black Axel's clothes.

Axel nodded his approval. "Ok, kid. You can sleep on the couch right over there," he said pointing across his large room to a black leather sofa. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded and went over to the couch. As soon as his head hit the comfy piece of furniture, he was asleep.

--

Roxas woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

He sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his head as someone ran up the stairs.

A blonde mullet/Mohawk haired boy smiled at Roxas. "Hey, man! 'Morning! Axel is worried as hell over you, man, so you should probably come down and eat!"

Roxas cocked his head to the side. He had no idea who this boy was, but food would be welcome.

Roxas followed the boy down the stairs and into a large kitchen. The redhead who he had dreamed about last night was standing by the oven cooking on the boilers. "Morning, kid. Glad to see you're up and walking by yourself." The redhead smiled.

Roxas nodded and moved to sit next to Demyx at the large oak table.

Demyx looked the boy over. "I'm Demyx!" Demyx told the newbie while sticking his hand out a handshake. "What's your name?"

"Roxas." Roxas said quietly. He shook Demyx's hand lightly.

"Awesome, Roxas. The redhead over there is Axel. He's a hot head, so don't piss him off." Demyx laughed easily as Axel turned to glare.

"Roxas," Axel continued before Demyx could say anything, "Demyx has school today, and I have work…I'd be happy to drop you off at your school if you told me which school you attend…"

Roxas frowned as he watched the redhead pile food on three plates. "I don't remember which school I go too…" And it was the truth. He seriously didn't remember.

Axel brought the plates over. "Very well, then. How old are you?" Axel was still dressed in his PJs. Long black shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt.

Roxas tried not to stare at Axel. He was…pretty darn good looking. "I'm 16."

Axel frowned as he moved to sit next to Demyx at the large table. "Then I'll allow you to stay here today, but we'll figure out where your from when I get home…which will just be in a few hours. Monday's are slow." He smiled.

Roxas looked away and nodded. "Thanks." He whispered.

Demyx clapped Roxas on the back. "Man! We'll have a ton of fun! We can play video games as soon as I get home from school!"

Roxas tried to nod like he meant it, but he was eerily depressed. "Ok."

Axel got up. "Ok, Demyx…you should be getting to school. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed, Roxas." He smiled and left Roxas with Demyx.

"Ok, see ya when school gets out, man!" Demyx smiled happily, knowing after school he would have someone to play video games with. He ran out of the door to get in a black BMW.

Roxas sat at the table and ate. He had no idea when he had last eaten, but he was starving. His legs also hurt from running from whatever it was that he wanted to get away from.

Axel came down a few minutes later dressed in a black suit. It looked great on him with his bright red flaming hair. "Ok, Roxas. I'll be back around noon, ok? Feel free to explore a little, just please don't leave the house. On the third floor, the first door on the right is my study, and I ask that if you feel the need to enter, that you not mess with the papers." He gave Roxas a final smile as he headed towards his Black Ferrari.

------------

------------

Ohh...now what? Axel's mature! w00t!

Comment/review thing?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. xD Thanks for all of the reviews guys!

I'm glad so many people are excepting mature Axel, 'cause i love him. xD

So...on with the story then, got it memorized?

(I don't own any characters! I just made up May...i was going to make her someone else, but i wasn't sure if you would all eat me...so i made up a character!)

------------

------------

May adjusted her short shirt anxiously. Axel would be here any minute, and today she was going to put her plan to work.

She had gotten this job just about a year ago as Mr. Hikaru's secretary, and that's when she fell in love with her employer. Axel Hikaru. Since she had started working here, she had been trying to get his eye, but he never got it.

But he would today.

Axel walked into his portion of the office building. The other Organization Members were also managers, like Axel, and Xemnas owned the whole company.

May smiled at the redhead. "Good morning, Mr. Hikaru." She fluttered her eyelashes seductively.

Axel smiled. "Good morning, May. Any important dates today?" He came over, putting one hand on her desk to lean on.

"No meetings today, Sir." She crossed her arms, pushing out her chest.

Axel nodded, still looking at her face. "Very well. I'm going to finish up a paper for the Superior, then I'd like to leave early."

She pouted. "You're going to leave me alone?"

He smiled again at her face. "I apologize."

She frowned as he walked off into his office, opened the door, and disappeared inside.

_You're not getting away from me that easily. _She walked into his office after him.

--

Roxas sat in the large dining room. The house was huge. The staircase was a huge spiral staircase that the rich people in movies have in their mansions.

Roxas had explored the house. The rest of it was just as huge.

Axel's room had a 45 in. TV, two leather sofas, a mini bar, a small refrigerator, and a king size bed. His bathroom had a hot tub, huge shower, this toilet (he couldn't figure out how to work this particular one…there were a lot of little buttons of various colors on the side), and a glass counter that covered one wall.

Most of the house was painted in dark colors except for the sunroom. The Sunroom had two of its walls made totally out of glass. The carpet there was pure white, and looked like no human being had ever mussed its beautiful white color.

Roxas decided he should probably take a shower before Axel came home…he smelled like dirt and sweat.

--

Axel tried to ignore May as she sat on his desk, raising a bit of her skirt as she did so. "Mr. Hikaru, I was wondering…my friend is having this party, and she said I could bring someone…would you like to…?" She trailed off seductively, hoping he got the double meaning in her words.

Axel looked straight up into her face. "I apologize, May, but it would be best you and I…not do that."

She giggled. He had gotten her double meaning. "Oh? Then we don't have to go to the party." She reached to fuss with her low cut shirt. "We could just stay at my house." May had even cleaned the past week, hoping Axel would say yes to her.

Axel stood up, putting both hands on his desk, but he made sure he wasn't too close to the blonde. "No, May. That wouldn't be a good idea."

Now, instead of messing with her own low cut collar, she grabbed his and fiddled with his tie. "Aw, come on, Mr. Hikaru…"

Axel's face was slowly turning the color of his hair from anger. "I'm leaving." He pulled himself away from her and grabbed his suitcase and car keys then headed for the door.

May pulled on his tie once more, pulling his lips to hers.

He untangled himself from her walked swiftly through the door.

May smiled as she licked her lips. He was delicious.

--

As Roxas was getting out of the shower, he heard the front door slam. _Axels home._

He blonde boy jumped into the clothes Axel had left him this morning and ran downstairs.

Axel was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his head. Was he crying?

Roxas approached cautiously. "Axel?"

Axel looked up, smiling. "Oh, hey Roxas." He wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled. "Sorry, laughing fit."

Roxas frowned. "Are you ok?"

Axel gave a child-like giggle and nodded. "Yes, my secretary has a huge crush and she told me today, and it makes me laugh." His smiled grew wider. "Anyway, how are you?"

Roxas wished he had brushed through his hair before he came down. "I'm good. Your house is huge."

Axel smirked lightly and stood up. He had loosened his tie. "Yeah, it is big. My parents loved it."

"Where are they?" Roxas asked. He remembered seeing pictures of an older couple in Axel's study.

"They died years ago, when I was first starting college. This was their house before they died."

"Oh, sorry." Roxas had a nack at bringing up this like that with people he didn't know well. You would have thought he would have learned, but not yet, apparently.

Axel nodded. "It's nothing. Are you hungry?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I was going to make lunch, but I didn't want to mess up your kitchen…" he told Axel, sheepishly.

Axel chuckled and moved into the kitchen. "Next time, don't worry about it."

--

Demyx ran through the halls of the school. "SCHOOLS OUT!"

Today was officially the last day of school. It was graduation. He had passed. Now he was a senior!

Demyx danced happily down to his boyfriend's locker. "Zexion!" Demyx pounced on the unsuspecting grey/blue haired boy.

Zexion grunted. "Demyx."

Demyx giggled. His man was a man of few words. "Yes, Zexie?" he giggled. "That sounds like Sexy."

"I suppose it does."

Demyx giggled. "Let's go out to eat tonight!! To celebrate!"

Zexion shrugged. "Ok."

--

Axel and Roxas sat at the dining room table. Roxas was just finishing up the sandwich Axel had cooked.

"Thanks, Axel."

Axel smiled. "Anytime. Now, we really do need to call your parents…"

"I don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"My phone number, my address…my parents names…" Roxas felt like crying, but he couldn't…not in front of Axel.

The redhead frowned. "You don't remember?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Then we should take you to the doctor…and we can stop by the police station to check and see if your parents are looking for you."

Roxas had a feeling in his gut that his parents weren't looking for him…

--

Axel sighed as he walked back through the door of his house. It was nearly ten PM. He and Roxas had been to the doctor and found that Roxas had amnesia. It was a really bad amnesia that the young boy might not ever recover from…he might never remember his parents or his earlier life.

They also stopped by the police station to see if anyone was looking for a son, but no one was. It seemed that Roxas had just come out of nowhere.

Setting his keys on the dining room table, Axel smiled at the younger boy. "Well, my friend, you are welcome to stay here until we figure out where you belong. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel nodded as he listened to the messages on the answering machine. One was Demyx saying he was sleeping over at Zexion's house, and that he would be back in the morning.

Axel turned to Roxas. "It's nothing. I'm glad to have company around the house." He smiled happily.

------------

-----------

Ok! Chapter two is done! I love this chapter.

Remember to tell me what you thought!

And i'll be gone Tuesday the 12th of June, to Saturday the 16th of June. So...i won't be updating! Sorry everyone! I'll see if maybe i can get onto my dad's computer, but i can't make any promises!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is like, 3 pages longer than my normal ones! YES! I'm getting better!

Also...i will post the next chapter for my other story, i promise...this story has kinda captured my attention...

AND!!! i will be gone from tuesday to Saturday! I know i said that already, but i just wanted to make sure everyone knew that! Hopefully i'll still be able to check my email, but i'm not sure yet! xD

Enjoy!

-------------

-------------

Roxas woke the next morning to the sound of someone running through the hallway giggling about something unintelligible.

Roxas looked over to the bed where the redhead slept. Axel had offered Roxas a place in his room again, even though the house had at least two guest bedrooms. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but he felt a lot safer with the redhead close by.

Axel moaned quietly as he sat up. "God…was that Demyx?" he asked Roxas, drowsily.

Roxas nodded, not trusting his voice. Axel's hair was sticking up at even odder angles than before he went to bed, and his firm chest wasn't covered with a shirt or bed sheet.

Axel sighed as he stood up and started walking towards Demyx's room, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "God…Demyx…damn morning…" he muttered incoherently down the hall.

Roxas followed the redhead silently, hoping that it was in fact Demyx, and not a thief or something along those lines.

Demyx was sitting on his bed, listening to music through small black ear buds as he bounced up and down lightly to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

Axel walked over and took one of the ear buds out of Demyx's ear. "Dem, what the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Axel still sounded very sleepy.

Demyx giggled. "Morning Axel! Schools out! Zexion and I celebrated!"

Axel frowned, his eyes still glossy. "Demyx, it's fucking one in the fucking morning."

Demyx giggled and pinched Axel's cheek. "Your not a very pretty morning person, darling!"

Axel pushed Demyx's hand away from him and rubbed his sore cheek. "Demyx, why are you home so late….slash early…"

"Because Zexion didn't want me fingering him all night, ok?" Demyx over pronounced all of the words, as if he was explaining it to a three year old.

Roxas couldn't help but giggle at the disgusted face Axel made. "God…just…be more quiet…"

Demyx nodded. "Will do, sir!" He saluted Axel before snuggling under the covers.

Axel sighed wearily and put his arm around Roxas, leading back to his room. "God, that boy…"

"Why does he live here?" Roxas asked, once they were out of earshot of Demyx.

Axel looked surprised that Roxas had spoken. "His parents disowned his from the family when he started high school, so he's been living with my family since then…he's like a brother to me."

Roxas nodded as Axel led them right to his king-sized bed. "That's very nice of your family…"

Axel nodded and yawned as he motioned for Roxas to climb into bed too. "Yeah, it was, but my parents asked him to live with us." He said, as if that somehow should have made Roxas think less of him.

Roxas slipped into the oversized bed next to Axel, trying to figure out what the redhead wanted with him in the bed too.

Axel pulled the younger boy close to his firm chest and fell asleep with Roxas in his arms.

Roxas sighed contently, finally feeling, for once, true happiness.

--

Axel woke up the next morning with his arms tightly around two pillows.

Not knowing exactly how he came to hugging two pillows in the middle of the night, he got up, and noticed the blonde boy wasn't sleeping on the couch…or anywhere else in the room, for that matter.

The redhead got up, and slowly made his way downstairs.

--

Demyx poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat next to the smiling blonde boy. "What's up, Roxas?" Demyx asked, taking a gulp of his orange juice.

Roxas looked up from his glass of apple juice abruptly. "Oh! Um…nothing…"

Demyx frowned as he cocked his head to the side. "Nothing? Uh oh, Roxie's up to something!"

Roxas blushed and took a sip of his beverage as Axel walked in, slipping a shirt over his red mane.

"Morning, sweetie pie!" Demyx greeted the redhead happily.

Axel murmured his reply as he made his way to grab a bowl for his cereal.

Roxas stopped him before he could get any farther. "I made you breakfast, Axel."

Axel looked down at the younger blonde boy. "What?"

Roxas pointed to a Axel's seat which was filled with a few sausages, pieces of bacon, and a pile of eggs crammed into a pure white plate.

That seemed to wake Axel up. "Oh, wow. Thanks Roxas." He gave the boy a huge smile and took his plate.

Demyx pouted. "You made Axel breakfast, but not me?"

Roxas blushed uncomfortably. "I can make you lunch…"

Demyx brightened visibly. "Sounds good!"

Axel smiled as he took the first bite of his breakfast, but Roxas had fled the room before he could compliment the blonde.

--

Roxas cursed himself. Now Axel would definitely be able to tell how Roxas felt about the older man. Why hadn't he thought about making Demyx breakfast too?

He buried his head in his hands and almost began crying angrily, but before he could start, Axel was leaning against the doorway. "Hey, kid."

Roxas looked up. "Axel."

Axel smiled. "Yeah, it's me…fancy that. And in my own house!" the redhead teased. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"Well, you're letting me stay in your house free of charge…I don't think I can ever repay you." The blonde's voice was full of sorrow and grief.

Axel walked in and sat on the huge bed next to Roxas. "Hey, man. It's fine. Besides, you're going to have to put up with Demyx over the summer. Your staying here at your own risk." His eyes danced with mirth.

Roxas couldn't help but smile a little and nodded. "I guess your right."

Axel nodded seriously. "I usually am." He glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye to assess his reaction.

Roxas giggled quietly. "You have quite an ego."

Axel slipped his arm around Roxas's small shoulders. "It's good that you've figured that out now, so you didn't have to learn the hard way."

The younger boy laid his head on Axel's shoulder, relaxing immensely. "Thanks, Axel."

Axel put his head on top of Roxas's. "It's not a problem at all, my friend."

--

Axel tip toed through his office. May wasn't at her desk, so he was able to make it into his office room without her seeing…

"Good morning, Mr. Hikaru."

Axel almost hissed at the seductive voice coming from his desk.

And sure enough, May was sitting on his desk, wearing a very, _very,_ very short black skirt, a extremely low cut white shirt, and mid thigh length black leather boots. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't come in today, Mr. Hikaru." She purred his name.

Axel gave a defeated sigh as he made his way over to his paper packed desk. "May, get off my desk."

"Oh…commanding…I love it." She swished his head to one side to shake the hair from her eyes and slipped…no, not slipped…slithered from his desk.

Axel couldn't help but make a disgusted face at her tone and her snake-like way of moving. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

May giggled. "You're first on the list."

Axel reached over and grabbed his coffee from his desk, taking a big gulp. He would need it.

--

Roxas reached for the strawberry jam in the back of the large refrigerator while Demyx prattled about people he knew at school that he wanted Roxas to meet.

"Maybe Axel will let me invite them over!" Demyx almost squealed at the thought.

Roxas felt sick more than anything else. "Maybe." He was actually hoping that Axel would say no.

Demyx tore his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number swiftly, as if he'd dialed that particular number a thousand times. "Zexion!" he yelled into the phone after a few rings.

Roxas recognized the name immediately. Demyx's lover.

Demyx ran off giggling about something his boyfriend had said and replied quietly so Roxas wouldn't overhear.

_Thank you for the peace and quite! _Roxas wanted to yell after the sandy blonde, but he was far too…introverted for that.

The younger boy had dedicated this day to try to figure out a few things about his redheaded savior. He had gotten a few things out of his best friend, Demyx, but Demyx was a little too preoccupied with shiny things around the house to let Roxas have his attention for long.

At about four o' clock, Axel came through the doorway of his mansion.

As soon as Roxas heard the door open, he ran for it, wanting to greet the man, and to make sure he would be protecting him from Demyx the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, Demyx also wanted to see Axel, and ask him about the sleepover/huge party he had planned all in the five minutes since he had left Roxas alone in the kitchen.

Both boys bombarded the man as soon as he stepped foot in his house.

"Whoa! Guys, give me room!" Axel attempted to push Demyx aside, but Demyx was bouncing up and down in the air and yelling, "Axel, Axel, Axel!!! CAN I HAVE A PARTY?!"

Roxas, whose voice wasn't half as loud as Demyx's, gave up after a few tries at getting Axel's attention on him.

Axel, noticing the defeat in Roxas's body language, turned to his best friend. "What, Demyx?"

"Can I have a party to introduce Roxas to all of my friends?" The blonde boy asked, trying to get his face to look as innocent as possible.

Axel looked over to Roxas to ask the younger boy opinion on the matter, but before he could, Demyx smiled and almost shouted, "Roxas is ok with it!"

Axel highly doubted the younger boy would be ok being the center of attention of so many people for any amount of time. "We'll talk about it later. Maybe tomorrow."

Demyx ran off happily, already dialing another number.

Axel sighed as silence fell onto the room. "Wow. The quietness is nice," he said, smiling at Roxas.

Roxas nodded, stepping away from Axel so the older man could get into the room.

Setting his briefcase down, Axel slunk down onto the black leather sofa. "Are you really ok with Demyx's huge party?" Axel asked, looking Roxas full in the eyes.

Roxas couldn't speak for a moment, mesmerized by the emerald eyes. "I…" he mumbled off, not even able to complete a whole two words without screwing it up while looking into Axel's eyes.

Axel nodded, taking his lack of coherent speaking as a polite way of saying 'No, I don't want Demyx to have a party for me'. "I didn't think you would be. I'll tell him to invite a few people at the time." He ran a slender hand through his red mane. "Did you make me dinner like you made my breakfast today?" Axel teased standing up again.

Actually, Roxas had, and he nodded. "Yeah, I did. I really only know how to make breakfast food…"

Axel frowned as he walked into the kitchen and saw three plates piled with two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, two sausages, and a slice of toast covered in strawberry jam.

"Oh, wow." Axel chuckled as he walked into the large room. "Man, Roxie! We might just have to keep you here! Demyx never cooks!"

Roxas glowed at the older mans words. Maybe he would actually get to stay with Axel…assuming his parents never came forth and claimed him…

Axel laughed quietly at the face Roxas made. "You know you're welcome to stay here. And once we figure out exactly how old you are, maybe we'll figure out some adoption possibilities."

Roxas looked up at Axel, his blue eyes gleaming. "Really?"

Axel laughed. "That would be a really rude thing to joke about. Of course I'm serious! Got it memorized?"

Roxas felt like hopping up and down from happiness, instead he hugged the older man around the waist tightly. "Oh Axel-"

"Hey, man, before you get all mushy on me, let me go change so you don't ruin my suit!" Axel ruffled Roxas's hair playfully. "Come on, then!"

Roxas follow Axel upstairs to his bedroom, silently radiating happiness from what Axel had said.

Axel grabbed some clothing from his dresser and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Roxas on his bed to ponder.

Axel had called him Roxie…a cute little pet name…but Demyx used it too…Axel had said he might be able to stay and live here…

Axel came back out wearing some black lounge pants and a sleeveless white shirt. "There, continue with the mushiness!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out to welcome Roxas into a hug.

Roxas almost ran to Axel, even though the redhead wasn't ten feet from him. Grasping the older man around the waste again, Roxas cried heavily into his chest.

Axel rubbed his new housemate's back softly. "It's ok, Roxie. I promise."

-------------

------------

Yey! Comment/review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok!! I love this chapter!

Zexion is in it..and i love his character!!!

Ok...and this is the last time i'll be on this site until Sunday Night! We'll be staying in Mexico a day longer than i thought.

R&R!

-----------

----------

Roxas sighed, contently. He had gotten to sleep in Axel's bed with the older man again last night. But, like the night before, Axel was really tired, and Roxas was afraid he didn't know what he was doing…so he planned to leave as soon as he felt the redhead move.

It was now around four in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon. Axel had work today, but today was Wednesday, and Axel had told the blonde boy he didn't have to work on the weekends, so he would get Axel all to himself for two days!

Today was also the day Demyx was inviting 'a few' friends over to meet his new housemate. Just thinking about being the center of attention for any span of time, especially with people he didn't know, made Roxas really nervous.

Axel shifted beside Roxas, moving his lips from Roxas's hair, to his neck. The younger boy flushed as he felt Axel's hot breath on the skin behind his ear. He couldn't stay here though…Axel was going to wake up any minute. The blonde had noticed that Axel shifted more right before he woke up in the morning.

Roxas tried to pry the arms from around his waist, but Axel's grip was strong. The younger boy couldn't move without waking the redhead.

Axel's alarm clock rang out, waking the older man with a start.

Looking down, Axel smiled. "Morning, Roxie!"

Roxas blushed as he smiled back. "Good morning, Axel."

The redhead pulled his arms from around Roxas and sat up, running a hand through his untamed red hair. "Wednesday?"

Roxas nodded, keeping his eyes from Axel's gaze. "Two more days of work."

Axel chuckled as he pushed the covers off of himself. "Yes, but after that I have to go back."

Roxas didn't want to think of that at the moment. He just wanted to look forward to being able to have Axel with him for two whole days! "I know."

Axel reached over and ran his hands through Roxas's hair lightly. "Good, but I'm looking forward to the weekend, too."

The two heard Demyx running from his room towards Axel's, and before he walked in to find his best friend in bed with the new housemate, Roxas slipped out and stood next to Axel's head.

Demyx burst through, smiling contagiously. "Good morning!"

Axel smiled. "Morning, Demyx."

Roxas smiled back sheepishly. "Good morning, Demyx." He almost whispered back.

"Axel, you need to go to work!" Demyx exclaimed. "You only have two hours to get there!"

Axel frowned. "Um…Demyx…my office building is only a few blocks from here."

Demyx's eyes grew wide. "You'd better get moving! You'll be late!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Zexion is here, isn't he?"

Demyx twiddled his thumb innocently, while sitting down on the couch Roxas slept on his first night there. "No…Zexion? Who's Zexion?"

Axel rolled his eyes again and smiled at Roxas. "Well, Zexion'll be downstairs, and I'm sure Demyx wants you to meet him."

Demyx grabbed Roxas's hand and started tugging the small boy out of the room. "Shouldn't I get dressed-"

"Zexion won't mind…"

"But…why didn't you want Axel to know he's here?"

"Because, Axel doesn't really like how Zexion and I suck each others faces when he's around." Demyx replied, horrifically serious.

Roxas tried not to giggle at the face Demyx was making. "Oh…ok."

A boy with silver hair completely covering one eye was sitting at Axel's normal spot at the dining room table. He was wearing tight dark jeans and a black sweatshirt.

Demyx ran over to his lover. "Zexion!"

"Demyx." The boys voice was flat and unemotional. Roxas wondered how Demyx could tell that Zexion liked him. Just saying his lovers name sounded sarcastically lifeless.

"Zexie, this is Roxie, Roxie, this is my lover, Zexie."

"Hello, Zexion." Roxas muttered awkwardly.

"Hello." Came the simple reply.

Demyx smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two alone while I go make breakfast!"

Zexion slinked deeper into his chair.

Roxas stood awkwardly waiting for Demyx to come back.

Thankfully, Axel came down to save Roxas from the awkward silence. "Good morning, Zexion."

"Morning." Zexion's voice sounded even more sarcastic.

Axel smirked as he sat across the table from Demyx's lover then motioned for Roxas to sit next to him. "How have you been, Zexion?"

"Fine."

Roxas raised his eyebrows as he looked up into Axel face. Axel knew that the boy across from him didn't want to talk, so why was he trying?

"Who else is Demyx inviting over today?" Axel inquired.

"I don't know." Zexion's reply was garbled.

Axel looked over to Roxas. "No breakfast today?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I didn't wake up early enough, sorry."

Axel playfully rubbed Roxas's hair. "I know, I was teasing…but I had better check on Demyx to make sure he isn't burning or destroying something."

As Axel left, Zexion looked right at Roxas from under his hair. "Are you and Axel together?"

Roxas was very surprised the silver haired boy had spoken on his own accord. "What?"

"Are you and Axel together? As in 'in a relationship'?"

Roxas frowned and shook his head. He and Axel did not have the kind of relationship going that Zexion was implying. "No."

"But you'd like to be."

Roxas didn't know what to say. "Um."

Zexion's lips twisted up into a smirk. "I thought so. It's written all over your face when he is anywhere near you. When he walked in, you looked at him as if he was your savior and had come to sweep you off your feet."

Roxas blushed. "Oh…" If Zexion had noticed, did Axel too?

Zexion, as if he had read Roxas's mind, replied to the question he asked himself. "Axel doesn't know, though. I think it would be hard to miss, the way you stare at him."

Roxas wanted to hide under the table and wait for Axel to come back out. Wow…he did act like Axel was his savior…well…he kind of was…

Demyx ran out of the kitchen to the dining room. "I burnt the toast, silly me! So Axel is going to finish making us breakfast." He sat next to Zexion and pulled the boy into a kiss.

Roxas looked away, deep down wishing that it were he and Axel kissing.

--

Axel slid his chair from under the table and stood, smiling. "Ok, kids. I have to go to work, but I'll see ya around noon, hopefully." He patted Roxas on the head then went into the living room to get his things.

Roxas followed Axel and sat in a chair close to the redhead as he was getting his things situated.

"You'll be home at noon?"

Axel nodded, smiling. "I promise. I won't leave you here with Demyx and Zexion too long…you'll have the house mostly to yourself today. They'll be in Demyx's room for most of it."

Hearing that made Roxas feel a little sick. "Ok."

Axel hugged the younger boy tightly. "I'll be back to save ya, I promise." With that said, he left, leaving Roxas alone with the lovers.

--

Axel had been right. The two boys had spent most of the day in Demyx's room, and didn't come down until each had showered (well, they took one shower together) and Axel had come home.

As soon as the front door opened, Roxas ran to Axel.

Axel's eyes grew wide as the younger boy crashed into him. "Wow, relax, Roxie! I'm home!"

Roxas nodded as he snuggled his face deep into Axel's stomach. "You were right. They were in Demyx's room all day."

Axel petted the blonde hair lightly. "I told ya! They might even go back upstairs after lunch."

Roxas smiled at the thought of being alone with Axel. "I made lunch."

Axel pulled the blonde's head from his chest. "What?"

"I made lunch. I knew you wanted breakfast, but I got up too late, so I made lunch."

Axel smiled and walked, with Roxas's arms still wrapped around his waist, into the kitchen and found four plates with two pieces of breads on them. In the middle of the table was mayo, cut up lettuce and tomatoes, green peppers, sliced ham and turkey, baloney slices.

"Wow. Thanks, Roxie!" Axel now wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I love having you around the house."

Roxas wished the older man had left out a few words in that sentence…like: 'having', 'around', 'the', and 'house', but he still glowed at the older boy's approval. "Thanks."

Axel walked over to the base of his grand staircase. "Zexion, Demyx, lunch time!"

Both boys bounded down the stairs and took their places at the table.

--

As Axel finished his meal (he was the fastest eater), the melodious doorbell rang.

Axel stood up to get it as Roxas noted Axel only liked turkey, mayo, and lettuce on his sandwich.

When the redhead came back, he was followed by a brunette girl.

"Kairi!" Demyx ran over to greet her. "Meet the new housemate, Roxas!" He motioned to the blonde sitting next to where Axel had been.

"Hi, Roxas. I'm Kairi, one of Demyx's friends." She smiled.

Roxas didn't really like this girl already. She had just told him everything he already knew about her. "Hi."

Axel turned to Roxas. "I have to go back to work for just about an hour. I need to quick finish up a few papers." Axel smiled to himself. The papers he had to finish were the papers he had to fill out to fire May.

Roxas nodded, sadly. "Ok…I'll be here."

Axel nodded and hugged Roxas. "I know. When I get back, we can watch a movie."

Kairi sighed dreamily when Axel had left. "He's so hot!"

Roxas looked over at her, alarmed. "What?"

"Isn't he gorgeous? I would love to run my hands through that red hair!" She squealed.

Demyx smiled. "We know, Kairi, you say that every time you come over!"

She giggled. "I know…I just don't think he likes me…"

Zexion snorted. "He's bi, you have a chance."

Roxas shot a glance at Zexion, who was looking right at him, as if saying 'Yeah, you have a chance, too.'

"Roxas sleeps in the same room as him!" Demyx piped up, eagerly.

Kairi seemed to shoot a death glare over at the blonde. "You do?"

Gulping, Roxas nodded. "I sleep on the couch."

"No way!"

"Um…"

"Have you ever gotten to-"

Zexion chucked one of his shoes, hitting Kairi right square in the head. "Shut up."

Roxas looked gratefully over to Zexion. The older boy just gave Roxas a small smile. Maybe Zexion wasn't so bad…

--

A few hours later, Kairi left after getting to watch a movie with Axel. She sat really close to him, almost on his lap. The redhead had to keep pushing her off.

After dinner, (Axel had cooked) the police called to tell Axel that they wanted Roxas and him in the station the next morning to take pictures of the boy. They might also start up some fostering papers…and if, the police didn't sound too hopeful on the fact, the parent's didn't come forward in a certain amount of time, Roxas would get to stay with Axel permanently, or until he was eighteen.

Axel led Roxas up to their room again, and pulled the younger boy into bed as soon as the redhead changed into his black lounge pants and a white T-shirt.

Roxas got to sleep next to Axel again, and this time, he knew the redhead wasn't too sleepy to know that pulled the blonde close into his firm chest.

-----------

-----------

There!!! Remember to review!!! I want to know what you think!!!

I'll update as soon as i get back!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok!!! I'm back!!!

Wow. Ok, so Mexico is totally awesome. It really sucks coming back into America though, i mean, theres a ton of security (i'm not complaining...i like being safe! I just hate waiting!) and the lines about killed me.

And, since i know that most of you don't want to hear me ramble...i've put, in bold, where you can start reading, because i am going to talk for a bit here xD

So, before i left i bought this bracelet that has a lot of keys (keys that look like Sora/Roxas's Kingdom Key) hanging off of it, and the keys are red!!! So i bought it, thinking that they are Roxas's Keyblade, but are the color of Axel's fire/hair xD I was excited. But i couldn't wear it because security didn't want any metal on any person. So i had to put it in my luggage.

Then, when we got to Mexico, our hotel had a few ping pong tables, so my and my dad decided to go play. While we were playing, one of the waiters comes by, right as i'm about to serve, and yells: "HOLA AMIGOS!" and i totally screw up my serve, and he walked off chuckling.

The wait staff were awesome. There were two gorgeous guys, Marcos and Jamier...and i got to hug them both!!! EEK!!!

I got my hair braided!!!!

And i didn't drink the water...but my brother did. poor kid. He was not a happy camper.

And, i got an ear infection while i was on the plane, so i was sick (i got a cold too...idk from where though) the whole trip in Mexico!

Ok...xD Now...i'm done rambling about Mexico.

I've been thinking about getting someone that will just look over my work (before i post it xD) to make sure i didn't make any stupid spelling errors or grammar mistakes...but the person would have be online everyday so they could check it before i posted it...but if your interested, let me know by way of PM or email. Please don't just leave me a comment. Like i said, i'm not sure yet...because as soon as school starts i'm going to have to work at school most (that and my job)...but i would like to have an extra set of eyes to look over my chappies.

_**Story Starts Here!!!**_

Roxas awoke with a start as Axel's alarm went off right in his ear and fell off the side of the bed abruptly.

Sitting up and rubbing his head, the blonde noticed that Axel wasn't in the room at all…but Zexion was.

"Good morning." Zexion was sitting on the leather couch where Roxas had slept on his first night in the house. "Axel's downstairs making you breakfast."

Roxas rubbed his head again, this time harder. "Where's Demyx?"

Zexion shrugged. "In his room."

"And your not with him…?" Roxas was really confused. Why was Zexion in here…with him…Demyx was in his room _alone_.

"I came to talk."

Wow. That wasn't something Roxas thought Zexion, of all people, would say. Zexion didn't seem the type to want to talk. "Oh…ok. What about?"

"I can help you with Axel."

"Why do I need help with Axel?"

"I mean, I can help you get together with Axel."

Roxas's face turned crimson. "Oh, um, I…uh…don't wanna…um. No."

Zexion smirked. "You're so easy to read. I'll help you."

Roxas scratched his neck, for lack of something better to do. "I don't think I need help…"

"You do need help. The way you stare at the guy should clue him in on how you feel, but Axel's always been a little slow in the head when it comes to figuring out that someone likes him. So, I'll help."

The blonde was already getting tired of Zexion saying that he'd help Roxas. "Listen, I think I'm ok…"

"Think about it. I've decided I'm going to stay here for a while, so find me." Zexion stood, and walked out of the master bedroom.

All Roxas could do was stare after him.

--

Roxas was greeted by a smiling Axel at the foot of the stairs. "I thought you'd never get up, sleepy head!" He hugged the younger boy tightly, squeezing him against his chest.

Roxas hugged Axel back. "Yeah, sorry. I thought I should shower if we were going to the police station today."

Axel nodded, agreeing. "Well, I took the day off today!"

"What?" Roxas looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I took the day off. As soon as we're back from the police station, I'm gonna change out of these clothes," he motioned to his suit, "and then we can go do something!"

Roxas's eye got wide. "Seriously?"

Axel nodded, chuckling. "Of course! Ice cream, movies, out to eat, movies, ice cream…anything you want."

Roxas couldn't contain his happiness as his wrapped his arms around Axel, squeezing the older boy this time.

Axel pretended to be suffocating from Roxas's tight grip. "God, Roxie! Let go! I'm dying!" He coughed dramatically.

Roxas let go of Axel, blushing slightly. "Thanks, Axel."

Axel nodded, smiling, to the blonde. "Anytime! Now lets eat, I'm starving."

Roxas half jogged to the kitchen excitedly.

The first thing the blonde noticed was Zexion sitting in his place at the table smirking at Roxas. "Want my help yet?"

Roxas glared and shook his head as Axel walked in right behind him. "Ok, eat up, kid. We've gotta be at the police station in a half an hour."

Roxas nodded and sat down then started to eat, doing his best to ignore Zexion, who was looking knowingly at him.

As soon as he and Axel were done eating (Demyx was still sleeping because he and Zexion had had a long night), Axel patted Roxas on the head. "Ready, kid?"

Roxas nodded, looking over to Zexion. "Maybe I will take your help."

Zexion's smirk grew more pronounced. "It'll be my pleasure."

--

Axel drove Roxas to the police station, talking the whole way.

"Are you nervous, Axel?" Roxas managed to ask while Axel was taking a breath.

Axel nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I talk when I'm nervous…but you've figured that out." He chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just excited. You might get to live with us."

Roxas nodded. He had been thinking about it a lot recently. He really wanted to be able to live with Axel and Demyx…and sometimes Zexion. At the moment, it was the thing he most wanted.

Axel parked just outside of the station.

"Ok, we're here!" he announced, as if Roxas wouldn't be able to tell that they were, in fact, outside of the station.

Roxas got out of the car slowly. He started to feel sick. What if, by taking his picture, his parents actually found him? He would be taken from Axel…and he had a bad feeling that his parents weren't exceptionally kind good-hearted citizens.

The blonde followed Axel up to the station and to the front desk.

"Hey, I'm Axel Hikaru with Roxas." The redhead told the woman behind the counter.

She nodded and motioned to a room down the hall. "Officer Blake and Officer Herp are waiting for you, Mr. Hikaru."

Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him gently down the hall to the room.

Two officers were sitting in large, brown leather chairs on one side of the desk. "Morning Mr. Hikaru…correct?" the tall thin one asked, quickly snapping a picture of Roxas on an old fashioned camera.

Roxas rubbed his eyes to clear his vision on the flash.

Axel nodded. "You can call me Axel."

The other man behind the desk jotted something down on his clip board.

"Excellent, Axel," the other continued, "I'm Officer Blake, and that's Officer Herp. We've been assigned to finding Roxas's parents, or making sure you adopt him, assuming that he's under eighteen." Blake glanced over to Roxas.

Axel put out his hand. "Excellent. You know me, and that's Roxas, right there."

Roxas nodded shyly.

Blake motioned for them to sit in the two chairs opposite of them. "Sit. Now Roxas, do you remember anything from your pas life?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "I remember really old memories from when I was like three or four…but I don't remember my last name, my address, my phone number, or my parents names."

Herp scribbled on his clipboard.

Blake nodded. "Ok, do you remember how old you are?"

Roxas frowned. He remembered his 14th birthday, his 15th birthday, and his 16th… "Sixteen."

Axel glanced over, smiling happily. He was almost afraid Roxas would be too old for him to foster, but it seemed that that's not the case.

"Excellent, well, Axel, we'll send you some papers for you to fill out to become Roxas's guardian until either he's eighteen, or his parents come and claim him. Which ever comes first."

Axel nodded and stood up again, shaking Officer Blake's hand. "Excellent. Thank you officers."

Blake and Herp stood and nodded to the retreating figures.

--

Axel smiled at Roxas when they got in the car. "Man, that was easy."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, it was. I was expecting it to be really painful…"

Axel slipped his hand into Roxas's spikes, wrapping the younger boy's hair around his fingers. "Me too, man. Now, where to?"

Roxas thought about it for a minute. "How about for ice cream?"

Axel nodded and turned a sharp corner. "We'll be there in a few moments!"

--

Roxas sat licking his blue ice cream happily. It was his favorite.

Axel came back with his bowl of chocolate. "Yum. Good idea coming to grab some ice cream."

Roxas smiled. "I think it was s good idea too." He took a lick of his melting ice cream.

Axel watched him while taking a bite of his own ice cream. "There's a movie I want to see that's coming out this weekend, we'll have to go see it."

Roxas nodded. "Sounds good to me!" He took another lick of his Popsicle, running his tongue from the base, to the top.

Axel wore a pained expression on his face as he watched the younger boy lick his Popsicle. "We can go Saturday."

Roxas nodded. "Sounds good!" He stuck the top of his Popsicle into his mouth, and sucked on it, leaving a small blue ring on his lips.

Axel couldn't ignore the bulge in his suit pants for much longer. "Awesome."

Roxas nodded, licking his lips.

Finally, Axel couldn't take it. He leaned over, and pulled the younger boy into a kiss.

------------

------------

Ok!! Theres that chapter. It was shorter than the others...but its packed with info...kinda. xD

And sorry about all of the rambling about Mexico xD

Comment for Axel?


	6. Chapter 6

WHOA!!!! The chapter that i've been waiting for! Whoo!! I love it...like...so much...and you all are going to hate Axel and May...

Sorry. xD

Anyway, i don't own Kingdom Hearts...so duh. xD

Review?

-----------

-----------

Roxas fell into the kiss as Axel wrapped his fingers in Roxas's blonde spikes and licked Roxas's blue lips lightly, tasting him. The redhead couldn't help but moan quietly as he licked the sea salt ice cream from Roxas.

When they pulled apart, Roxas stared at Axel, disbelieving.

Axel pulled back. "God, sorry…" He stood up. "We'd better go…"

"But we just got here…"

"I remembered I have to finish some things at work…"

"But you took the day off…" Roxas wanted to know why Axel was so flustered.

"It'll only take a few hours. I'll quick drive you home then I'll go to work for a bit." Axel started walking swiftly towards the car, glancing back at Roxas a few times.

Roxas followed, running to keep up with Axel's long legs.

"When will you get home?" Roxas asked, trying to keep his tears from spilling over his cheeks.

"I don't know."

--

Axel dropped Roxas off and drove quickly towards his work place.

Zexion was sitting in the Family Room, playing video games with Demyx. "Welcome back, Roxas. How did it go?"

Roxas didn't say anything, just walked swiftly towards Axel's bedroom to be alone.

Zexion put the control down. "I'll be right back, Dem."

--

Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's pillows, despairingly. He couldn't cry…he couldn't…

Zexion came through the door, closing it behind him. "Roxas, what's wrong."

"Nothing." Roxas turned away from the silver haired boy to look longingly out the window.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not dumb. And I'm not leaving you alone until you say what's going on."

"Axel kissed me."

Roxas could hear the happiness in Zexion's voice. "Then why are you sad? You got what you wanted. And without my help, too."

"After he kissed me, he apologized and said he had to go to work, and left me here."

"Oh…" Zexion nodded, sitting on the bed next to where Roxas and flung his body.

"So I'm really confused…does he like me? If he does, why did he run away?"

Zexion poked Roxas's arm. "You are awfully scary." The silver haired boy joked.

Roxas pushed his away, restlessly. "Seriously, Zexion."

"I don't know, Roxas. I would say he was scared by your reaction."

"Scared? Why?" Roxas's head was starting to hurt as if someone was drilling nails into his skull.

"Did you make a mystified face?"

Roxas shrugged. "I was surprised."

"See? He probably thought you didn't like it…"

"I don't know..."

"I'll talk to him when he comes home. But, for now, sleep. I'll make dinner. I have to cook for Demyx anyway, because he's totally helpless without me."

Roxas smiled as Zexion walked out the door. That boy might be Roxas's favorite person in the whole world right now.

--

Axel ran his hands though his hair. What the hell was that?

The poor kid had just been eating his ice cream…then Axel came at him like…a sex offender, at best!

Axel probably wasn't going to see Roxas again now. The blonde was probably so freaked out that he had left. Who would want to live with a pervert? Especially at Roxas's innocent age.

The redhead thought back to what had made him kiss Roxas in the first place. It was the way he was licking his goddamn ice cream cone. It was…seductive. When Roxas had started sucking on the Popsicle, its had left a blue ring on his lips. Axel could imagine Roxas was doing that to him…the whole thing just made Axel want Roxas more and more…but Roxas was way too young for him.

Axel could see him and Roxas together, though. That was the scary part…Axel had thought that Roxas had liked him…For heavens sake! The boy had made him breakfast and left Demyx to fend for himself.

And Roxas loved cuddling next to the redhead at night…

But, the look of bewilderment in the blonde's face couldn't have just been surprise. It was fear and shock.

Axel hated himself, but he decided to call home, just to see if maybe there was a chance that Roxas had stayed.

--

Zexion picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Zexion, is Roxas still there?"

"Yeah, he is. He's freaked out, though."

"God, I know…I was so stupid."

"Yes, you were. But you've always been stupid. You really freaked him out."

"I know…is he staying?"

"Of course. He wants to know why you ran off."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"He thinks you don't like him anymore…" Zexion said, studying his nails, smirking.

Axel heard that smirk. "What?"

"You didn't really think Roxas didn't like the kiss you gave him, did you?"

"Um…"

"You're blind. He's been waiting for you for a while, idiot. Then you ran off."

"You didn't see his face…"

"He was surprised, that's all."

"Oh….god…"

"Yeah, so you should apologize to poor Roxie. He was devastated when you left him here."

"I will…I'll be home soon."

"Ok, see ya." Zexion hung up, feeling as if most his work was done. He had one last thing on his list to do. Where was Demyx?

--

Axel walked through his front door at a quarter past six.

Zexion and Demyx were cuddling on the couch, and Axel covered his eyes. "God."

Zexion snorted. "Roxas is sleeping in your room." He wrapped Demyx's hair in his fingers as he smiled at Axel.

Slowly and quietly, Axel made his way to his own room then opened the door without a sound.

Roxas was tangled in the bed sheets, and his hair in a state of disarray.

Axel quickly changed into his lounge clothes then he climbed into the bed with the blonde. "Roxas." He whispered into Roxas's ear.

Roxas stirred. "Axel?"

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out…" Axel ran his nose along the blonde's jaw line.

"I wasn't freaked out…" Roxas was breathing heavily at Axel's touch.

"I meant when I left you. I didn't want you to think I didn't care for you." Axel ran his hands through Roxas's hair as he brushed his lips along Roxas's neck.

Roxas couldn't speak. Axel's hands were now turning Roxas over to face the redhead. They ran all over Roxas's chest, then finally rested under Roxas's head.

Roxas looked up at the redhead above him. "You're forgiven."

Axel smiled then leaned down to kiss the blonde lightly. "Thank you."

--

Roxas awoke with his face nuzzled into Axel's hard chest. "Hmgggghhhh."

He could feel Axel move under him. "What?"

Roxas stretched. "What time is it?"

Axel rolled over, pushing the blonde off of him as he looked at the clock. "six thirty."

Roxas wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he slipped out of bed. "Today is Friday."

Axel nodded, brushing his wild red hair away from his face. "Yes, it is."

"And you get to stay home tomorrow and Sunday." Roxas felt like he could squeal.

"Yep."

Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead tightly. "I can't wait."

Axel chuckled. "Did you sleep too late to make breakfast tonight, Roxie?"

Roxas nodded, slipping out of bed. "Yeah, but I'll make dinner."

"That's fine." Axel got out of bed and stretched his long limbs. "Let me get dressed and we'll have breakfast."

As Axel went for the bathroom, Roxas went downstairs, excited to talk to Zexion.

--

Zexion was sitting at the table reading over a piece of paper.

"Zexion!" Roxas felt like he could probably hug the other boy, but didn't…he didn't want Zexion to get uncomfortable.

"Roxas." The silver hair boy looked up from the paper. "How was last night?"

Roxas smiled as he sat down across the other teen. "Excellent! Axel said he really did care for me."

Zexion folded the paper and slipped it into his sweat shirt pocket. "Awesome. Congrats."

Roxas filled a bowl with cereal. "Yeah, but you helped."

Zexion smirked as Demyx danced into the room. "I did, didn't I?"

Demyx pounced on his lover happily. "Zexie! We need to take Roxie to see our friends!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Your friends. I don't want to be categorized with them, thank you."

Demyx giggled, sitting down next to Roxas. "Sorry. Lets take him to meet my friends!"

Zexion glanced at Roxas with his one eye. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Lets let him meet them one at a time, Demyx. You don't want to overwhelm him." A new voice replied.

Demyx turned to smile as Axel walked into the room. "Your no fun, Axe!"

Axel smiled back and sat down next to Zexion, across from Roxas. "Just invite a few people over…plus, all of your friends are annoying."

Roxas laughed as Demyx shot his best friend a glare. "Zexion isn't annoying!"

Axel smirked. "Sure."

--

May packed her things angrily, shoving things into the box she had found on her desk the next day with a note from Axel saying things just weren't working out with her. Her goddamn boss fired her! Axel was an ass, and she was going to tell him that as soon as he walked in that door!

--

Axel parked in his reserved parking place then jumped out with his briefcase. Today was May's last day…and it promised to be total hell for both of them.

--

A flash of red caught her attention as she started deleting her documents off of her computer. Most of them were just little notes to herself about her gorgeous employer.

"Axel." She spat his name as if it were venom on her lips.

"May." Axel smiled as he made his way over to her desk. "I'm really sorry tht things haven't worked out. I've written an email and sent it out to the company saying that you need a job and that you're a great secretary."

"Asshole!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "May, we really don't need that kind of language."

"God damn it, Axel! I gave you my heart on a silver platter and you tossed it to the ground like it was nothing!" May's eyes started tearing up.

_Oh god…_Axel thought. He didn't have a reason to feel guilty. He didn't have a reason to feel…

"You deserve the worst after what you did to me!" She was really crying now, with tears staining her cheeks and making small tan paths where her makeup was. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No...it's not that…"

"Then what is it, Axel?"

Axel could feel the control slipping out of his grasp. "May, I didn't dash your heart…" The redhead wondered if maybe he should turn this into a soap opera moment, by explaining that she had totally ruined his way of viewing secretaries…or maybe that he was pregnant with May's best friend's baby. He thought better of it. "It was just a crush. You'll be fine." Now he sounded as if he was reassuring himself instead of May.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, ignoring the make up that smeared all over her face.

"Ok…lets make a deal."

--

Roxas glanced at Axel while they were eating dinner. "Axel, what's wrong? You've been quiet all night."

Axel sighed as he took another bite of spaghetti. "Nothing."

Zexion snorted. "What's up with May?"

Axel sent gave Zexion a bitter glare. "Nothing."

Demyx frowned. "Come on, Axel."

"Ok, ok, ok!" Axel raised both of his hands over his head in defeat. "I'm going on a date with May tomorrow night."

-----------

----------

hehe. I hate May. xD

please review...i wanna know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok...so, i'm going on vacation again...i'll be gone from tonight (June 29th) to probably Next Tuesday (July 9th). I might be back sooner...but don't count on it...then after i get back, i have a week at home, and i'm leaving again! Sorry xD

Anyway...heres this chapter...i'll have new chapters for every story when i come back, EVEN 'BEFORE ITS TOO LATE'!!! The next chapter of that story is the last chapter...so i'm trying to make it awesome...xD

So, please read and comment! I wanna know what you think!!!

------------

------------

May slipped on her pink flowery dress then examined herself in the mirror. This was the last chance that she had to impress Axel…and it HAD to work!

She had gone through at least twenty dresses to figure out which one she wanted to wear, but so far, this was her favorite.

The hem of the dress came just above her knees with pink lacy ruffles. The rest of the dress was a darker pink with glitter everywhere.

She pulled the dress up over her chest and slipped her arms into the straps.

This was perfect, and she would definitely catch his eye tonight.

--

Axel slipped into his most informal suit. May had told him that they would be going somewhere that was just slightly formal…which probably meant that they would be going to a nice restaurant then she would try to get him to go back to her apartment. No way in hell was that going to happen.

He skipped down the stairs into the living room, where Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas were sitting. "Well?"

"Is that the ugliest suit you could find? May is still going to think it's cute." Zexion said, examining Axel closely.

"Yes, I don't _have _ugly suits." Axel looked over to where Roxas was sitting, looking almost depressed. "You ok, Roxie?"

Roxas looked up at the sound of his name and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Demyx hugged the younger boy tightly. "We'll take care of Roxie for ya, Axe! Don't worry about it."

Zexion nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we will."

Axel frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ok, I have to go…but I'll be back in two hours, at most."

Zexion waved him off. "Go already. Get it over with."

Axel wished it were that easy.

--

May waited outside of her house patiently, knowing Axel definitely wouldn't stand her up.

A moment later, Axel pulled up next to the curb and leaned over to open the passenger side door. "Lets get this over with."

May giggled as she sat across from Axel in his black Ferrari. It was a totally sweat car…and it was definitely one she could get used to riding in. "How are you, Axel?"

"That's Mr. Hikaru."

--

Zexion stood up from the couch as soon as Axel had left and smiled, or as close to smiling as Zexion could get, at Demyx and Roxas. "Lets go do something. I'm bored."

Roxas didn't really feel like doing anything. He felt like moping around until Axel got back, but he knew Zexion wouldn't stand for that. "Ok. Like what?"

"We could…" Zexion really didn't know what he wanted to do…and he was actually very content sitting on the couch and doing nothing…but if he had to watch Roxas mope any longer he was going to freak out. Axel still really liked the younger boy, so Zexion didn't see why Roxas was so…freaked out. It wasn't as if Axel was totally dropping Roxas to go for May.

"I don't care. Demyx? What do you want to do?" Demyx was always the kind of kid who new what to do and when. He knew when people needed to go outside because the fresh air would do them good…or play video games to make people get over something…so Demyx would know.

"Hm…Let's go to the park!"

Zexion pursed his lips. How old were they? Definitely not five. "Are you sure?"

Demyx nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! If we go to the park, we can meet up with some friends then hang out."

Zexion raised an eyebrow and nodded. Demyx knew best.

--

Axel took a careful bite of his grilled chicken. May had dragged him to a French restaurant and he couldn't pronounce any of the goddamn French things on the menu, so he stuck with what he new.

May, on the other hand, got a few things that Axel wouldn't even dream about pronouncing.

She sat across from him in the small cozy restaurant and smiled sweetly as she took a sip of her wine. "So…I was thinking…after we're done eating we could go back to-"

Axel knew exactly where that was headed. "No."

May looked up giving him her 'I'm totally innocent' face. The one that said 'if you come back to my apartment, I'm not going to rape you, promise!' He wasn't stupid enough to fall for it.

"I have to get back home as soon as this is over."

"But why?"

"God, why do you care? I'm leaving as soon as I'm done."

May frowned moodily and slouched in her chair as she realized she wasn't going to get Axel that easily. "Fine."

Axel rolled his eyes as May started sipping the last of her wine in a manner that told him very clearly that she wasn't happy with him. Good. Maybe she'd leave him alone now.

"Am I still fired?"

"What in the world would make you think that you weren't?" Axel asked, taking the last bite of his meal. He was almost free…

"I don't know…I mean, you agreed to come on a date…and…"

Axel pursed his lips. "You still fired. Although I heard Saix say he needed a secretary."

May didn't _want _Saix…that was his problem. "Oh…"

"Ok, I'm done. I'm going to pay for the food, and I'm outta here."

--

Kairi burst into the room, her bubbly personality bubbling over. "Hi!"

Roxas smiled weakly. "Um…hi."

Kairi gave all three boys a hug and smiled. "Where's Axel?"

"On a date." Zexion said, moodily. He would have rather gone to the goddamn park.

The girl looked shocked. "Axel has a girlfriend?"

"Of course." Zexion new that once and for all he could get Kairi off Axel's back. "No. He's officially gay. He hates all women. I mean, a guy like him, don't you think he could get a girlfriend if he wanted to? Of course…he has all the guys he wants all over him too."

Kairi frowned as her small mind tried to figure this out. "Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." That itself was a lie.

Kairi sighed and smiled at Zexion. "Then I need a new obsession. Who volunteers?"

Zexion didn't think that that would happen. "ROXAS!"

--

Axel dropped May off in front of her apartment. "There. Goodbye."

May smiled sweetly, her normal demeanor returning. "I had fun tonight, Mr. Hikaru."

Axel really wished that she wouldn't use his name like that. She practically purred his name. "Goodbye, May."

"I'll call you." She rushed out of the car before he could protest and ran, as well as she could run in high heels, up into the brick building.

Axel sighed in relief. He was free.

--

Kairi wrapped her fingers in Roxas's blonde hair as he sank deeper into his seat. "You are so CUTE, Roxie!"

Roxas was debating whether or not he hated his nickname at the moment. "Get off me, Kairi."

"But I love you, Roxie!"

"Um…"

Zexion jumped as he heard a car door slam shut. "Axel's home."

Roxas jumped out of his chair and ran for the door.

Axel was immediately attacked by his younger blonde housemate. "Roxas! I'm home…relax."

Zexion came into the room much slower than the running Roxas. "She didn't rape you?"

"No, thank god."

Kairi ran into the room after Zexion and wrapped her arms around Roxas. "Roxie, don't run from me!"

Axel lifted an eyebrow at the reddish brunette. "What…?"

Zexion pulled Kairi off of Roxas. "God, leave him alone."

Axel pushed Kairi out of the door. "Goodbye! There. Ok. I'm going to bed. I'm totally tired and I need to sleep. Coming, Roxie?"

Roxas nodded and followed Axel upstairs and smiled at Zexion and Demyx on the way up.

Zexion turned to Demyx. "Now what do you want to do?"

Demyx smiled and pulled Zexion into a kiss.

-------------

-------------

God, no matter what, I love Demyx and Zexion xD

And i tried to explain things little better, so i hope its cool xD

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me! I have like 5 stories i'm trying to write chapters on...so i'm just writing them in alphabetical order...and this one is last xD

This is going to be one of the last chapters for this story...something HUGE happens in this part...so i think the next chapter will the be the last...sorry to anyone who liked this one way way more than my others (or this is the only story you liked out of all of my others)...when i finish this one, i'll start another one...maybe you'll take a liking to that one...maybe not...

I also wanted to laugh a minute here...there are 69 reviews...lmao. I'm not going to explain that to anyone who doesn't get it...ask a friend who will explain it...or pm me if you REALLY REALLY don't get it. I hope you would though...because 69...yeah! xD

Review?

------------

------------

Roxas woke up the next morning with Axel's cell going off in his ear. "Axel…your phone…" Roxas jabbed Axel's side.

The redhead snatched the phone, opened it, and buried his face in Roxas's hair. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hikaru, we need you down at the station ASAP. We have news."

Axel brushed his lips against Roxas's neck. "Why? What's the news?"

"We cannot give out any information at this point. We need you to come down to the station. Now."

"Ok. I'll come soon…"

"And bring the boy." The officer hung up.

Roxas glanced at the clock. "Axel…It's only 5:47…"

Axel untangled his arms from Roxas and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah…well…we'd better go."

Axel pulled Roxas out of bed with him and grabbed some clothes. "Let me quick change and we can leave as soon as your ready."

"Ok." Roxas went for more clothes Axel had left out, because they had been too lazy to go buy new ones.

When Axel came out of the bathroom, Roxas rushed in, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got back out quickly.

"In a hurry?" Axel asked, chuckling as he pulled Roxas down the stairs.

"Kind of. I want them to say that my parents died or moved away so I can stay here."

Axel looked disapprovingly down at the blonde. "Roxie, you don't want your parents to be dead…"

"Ok…I just don't want them to come forward. I want to stay here."

--

Axel played impatiently with a piece of his flaming red spikes. The officer had told them to come down as soon as possible, and they were here! So where was the god damn man?

Roxas was fidgeting nervously. Axel wanted to play with the other boy's hair, just to let the younger blonde know that he was there…but he didn't want Roxas taken away from him on charges of molestation of minors.

A short thin woman came over to where Axel and Roxas where sitting. "Are you Mr. Hikaru?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Officer Glande is waiting for you. This way." She motioned for them to follow her down a small hallway.

They stopped at a dark door with one long thin window down the left side. "He's in here." She opened it and stepped back.

Inside was a short muscled man sitting on a desk, facing two people. One was a tall thin man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. A light pink scar ran from his left temple down to his chin.

Next to him was a small, frail looking woman, with long shiny brown hair and the same right blue eyes. She was clutching the man's arm as if it was her lifeline.

"Mr. Hikaru, I would like you to meet Mr. And Mrs. Sansui. Mr. And Mrs. Sansui, meet Axel Hikaru and Roxas."

The woman whimpered at the sound of Roxas's name. "Roxas…"

"Please, sit down." The officer motioned for Axel and Roxas to have a seat facing the couple.

"Now, Roxas, do these people look familiar to you?"

The blonde wanted to get out of this room. These people _were_ eerily familiar. He didn't want to be here…

When Roxas didn't reply, the officer said, "Mr. And Mrs. Sansui have come forward to claim Roxas and their son."

That was it. Roxas knew them. Everything came back to him. His father…his mother…the father who yelled and the mother who didn't do anything about it. These **were** his _parents._

Axel didn't know what to say. Not that he could have said anything to stop it. Roxas's parents were here…and that was it. Life would continue as if the blonde had never been there. Like Roxas was only a dream.

The officer coughed as the silence stretched on. "Roxas, do you want to say anything to your parents?"

"I don't want to go back."

Axel blinked and looked down at his little ex-housemate. Roxas looked like he was shaking. Was he scared? Nervous? Angry?

"Roxas, we've missed you." The frail woman almost whispered. "Your father and I have been worried sick."

"I'm not going back."

"Son, that's no way to talk to your parents." The father demanded quietly. Roxas knew he was keeping his temper because there was an officer and a possible guardian in the room, in case they decided not to let him go with the couple.

"I don't want to leave Axel." Roxas looked up, pleading Axel with his eyes.

"Roxas, I can't do anything…these are your parents…" Axel didn't want Roxas to go either but…what can they do?

"I want a blood test!" Roxas demanded, rising from his chair. He had always though they weren't his real parents…now he had the chance to prove himself right. He only hoped he was.

"Roxas," The officer said, getting up off his desk, "These people are your parents. You're going home with them now. I'm sure they will be very grateful that Mr. Hikaru has treated you so well, and I'm sure they'll let you see him anytime."

Roxas looked over at his father who was nodding enthusiastically. What a fucking lie.

"Axel, please…" Roxas turned his attention on the redhead. "Please, don't let them take me."

Axel looked away, knowing that if he looked into Roxas's blue eyes, he would break down. "Come on, Roxie. You know I can't do anything…" He whispered.

"I have to go back to Axel's house to get my things." Roxas said, knowing there wasn't a way he could win…yet.

The officer nodded. "Of course. Mr. Hikaru, would you show Mr. And Mrs. Sansui the way? They can just take Roxas and his things from your house."

Axel nodded sadly. "Sure." He stood up. "You can just follow me in your car…it's not too far."

Mrs. Sansui took a hold of Roxas's arm. "Honey, will you come ride with us? We have a lot to catch up on…"

Roxas pulled his arm from his mother's grasp. "I'm riding with Axel." He moved to clutch onto Axel's arm and glared daggers at his parents, pulling Axel out of the room with him.

--

"Roxas, how long are you going to ignore me?" Axel asked, driving slowly and watching the rearview mirror to see Roxas's parents drive close behind him in their beat up compact.

"Until you get me away from them. My dad has a temper, and mom doesn't do anything when he takes it out on me." The blonde crossed his arms and turned to face the passenger side window.

Axel sighed. "Roxas, I can't do anything. You know I can't…please don't' be mad…" The redhead twirled a blonde spike in his fingers.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas whispered, more to himself than Axel.

--

"Wow, you have a huge house…" Mrs. Sansui stated as she walked through the door. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a manager for a large business…" Axel walked off down the direction of the stairs. "Demyx! Get up!" He yelled.

Roxas sat sulkily on the couch, refusing to talk to anyone.

Mr. Sansui grunted as his wife pointed out the chandelier hanging in the kitchen and the paintings all around the house. "Looks like you've been spoiled, Roxas."

Roxas didn't say anything and his mom moved to sit next to him. "Roxas, I know you don't remember us…but we'll show you everything. Your brother has missed you."

That's right. Roxas didn't have a brother…he had almost forgotten. Poor Sora must have had a hell of a time dealing with both parents while Roxas was gone.

Demyx came stumbling down the stairs and looked around with sleepy eyes. "Did my toast burn?"

"What?" Axel hissed.

"My toast…I put some in before I went to shower…"

"Last night?"

Demyx frowned as he though about that. "Yeah…I guess it was. You can throw the toast away."

Axel rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Demyx at the moment, and motioned to the guests. "Roxas's parents have come to claim him."

"What?" Demyx shouted. "Roxas is LEAVING?"

Zexion came in from the kitchen. "Roxas had parents? They must be pretty lousy if they didn't notice him gone until now." He looked right at Mr. Sansui. "Roxas, do you want breakfast? I'm sure Axel forgot because your parents came to claim you at five in the god damn morning." Zexion asked, smiling at Roxas.

Roxas couldn't help but smile back. "Sure, I'll take some."

Zexion nodded and motioned for Roxas to follow him into the kitchen, leaving Axel with the parents…and Demyx who was already passed out again on the couch.

--

"Do you want to leave?" Zexion asked, pulling out more bread and throwing Demyx's toast in the garbage.

"No. I hate my parents." Roxas sat on a bar stool at the counter. "Axel won't do anything."

"Axel _can't _do anything. Just wait, Roxas. You'll be back here in no time. You'll have to visit a ton."

"My dad won't let me."

"Of course he will. Just ask."

"If I do, he'll curse, yell, spit, punch walls, and curse some more."

"Then I have just the plan."

--

Axel sat next to the drooling Demyx on the couch as Mr. And Mrs. Sansui took seats across from him.

"Your house is so beautiful, Mr. Hikaru. I love the paintings, the chandeliers, the lights…" Mrs. Sansui rambled off.

"Yeah, it's great, Axel. Can I call ya that, Axe?"

"It's Mr. Hikaru." Axel told him, giving the thin man a fake smile. "Now listen. I know there's not a god damn thing that I can do at the moment, but if I hear that you're mistreating your son, I'll find something to do. There's a reason he ran away in the first place."

"Is that a threat?" Mr. Sansui asked, standing up.

Axel stood up too, stepping closer to Mr. Sansui. "Threat, promise…you choose what you want to call it."

Mr. Sansui glared. "Roxas, we're leaving. Now!"

Roxas came out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth and Zexion trailing behind him. "Ok."

Axel took a pen and a piece of paper from the end table and wrote down four phone numbers. "The first number is my cell. The second is my work phone; third is Demyx's cell, and forth is the home phone number. Ok?"

Zexion too the paper and pen and wrote down one more. "And there's my cell number. Call anytime."

Roxas nodded, smiling at Zexion. "Ok. I'll call very soon."

Zexion nodded back, smirking. "You do that. Only you should call Axel while he's at work for that…"

Roxas nodded and turned to Axel. "Thanks." He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and moved his lips to Axel's ear. "Is it ok that the next time I come, I bring my little brother?" Roxas whispered.

"Of course." Axel whispered back, planting a light kiss on Roxas's cheek so his parents wouldn't notice. When they let go of each other, Axel smiled. "Visit anytime, ok?"

Roxas nodded and followed his parents out of the door.

--

"Roxas!" Sora ran at his older brother as soon as he got in the door. "I've missed you!"

Roxas smiled. "I missed ya too, Sora."

"Do you remember our room?"

Roxas nodded. "But show me anyway. I don't remember details."

Sora nodded back and pulled Roxas into their shared room, closing the door behind him.

As Sora went to sit on his single bed, Roxas sat down on the floor next to his. "Roxas, dad was really mad when you left…"

Roxas looked into his younger brothers eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, Sora." Even though Sora was barely a young younger than Roxas, he seemed much, much younger than his 15 years.

"It's ok…just take me with you next time. Ok?" Sora said smiling, but Roxas could see that he was dead serious.

"I will, I promise."

--

Roxas walked into the small living room. His dad had yelled for him a few minutes ago, and the blonde couldn't put it off any longer.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, standing in front of his dad.

"Why the hell did you run off?" His dad demanded, standing up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Because I don't like it here." Roxas pulled his phone out from his back pocket and called Axel's cell then put it on speaker phone.

--

Axel sat at the dining room table with his head in his hands. He hated waiting. He was a very impatient person…VERY impatient…and he wasn't happy that Roxas hadn't called yet…even though it had only bee a few hours since he left.

Axel's cell rung and he flicked it open, seeing it was Roxas's number. "Hello?"

"Roxas, you're a little bastard. You think you can get away that easily?"

Was that Mr. Sansui?

"I hoped I could." Axel heard Roxas reply. "You know I hate it here!"

Roxas's dad roared. "You're nothing but shit on the bottom of my shoe, kid! I don't give a damn about what you want!"

Axel frowned and pressed a button and recorded what he was hearing.

------------

------------

Whoo!!! Do you get what Zexion's plan was? I hope so!!! Zexion has so many evil plans...evil boy! xD

Anyway...review? please?


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys! The last chapter...i have a few things i want to say before we start...so please, be patient and just take the time to read through it!

First, i'm so sorry it's taken me to long to write this chapter. I've been SO busy it kills me to think about it. But here it is...so sorry again xD

Second, school is starting soon...which means i'll be busy as hell. But, i don't have to work during the school year, so i'll be little freer...xD But i want to have a chapter out every week...which is better than i have been doing xD

Finally, i'm redoing how i've been writing my chapters. Right now, i'm just doing one chapter at a time so all the stories are even and stuff...but as soon as i finish with the stories i have out right now, i'm just going to write one story at a time. The way i'm doing it now isn't really what i thought...so i apologize xD

Anyway, here's the last chapter! I hope you like it...and comment, would ya?

-------------

-------------

"God Damn it!" Axel hissed as he clicked every button he could see on his phone. "Zexion! How the hell do I send files in an email?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and took the phone from Axel. "Just press that…then choose your file…and send it."

The redhead snatched the phone back and did as he was told. "Thanks." He murmured.

"But, there's an easier way to do that…" Zexion said, taking another bite of strawberries he had gotten from the fridge.

"Too late." Axel replied smiling and taking a bite of his watermelon.

--

Roxas watched Sora toss all of his clothing from their small closet.

"Sora…what are you doing?" Roxas asked. He'd been watching Sora for a little while now…but just a moment ago the clothing had started piling up ontop of the small blonde…and he was starting to get curious.

"Packing!" Came the bright reply.

Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ever since he had told Sora that Axel was going to adopt both of them (if they could get away from their parents first)…and the little burnet had been ecstatic. "Axel might not have gotten my message yet…I mean, he has to work and stuff…so it might be a few days." Roxas knew that Axel would come get him.

"I know…but now, since I'm packed, we can just dash outta here!" Sora said, standing up and almost tripping over a pile of clothing. "I'm so excited!"

Roxas smiled back at his little brother infectious smile. "I know…just remember it might be a little while."

"I know. I'm just getting ready."

No problem with that, right?

--

Axel was contemplating whether or not he could get away with banging his head against the slow moving car he was in. "Please go faster."

The new police officer (the two police officers that Axel had been working with previously were gone…and at the same time…a little suspicious?), his name was something like Whinstertonshines or something Axel couldn't pronounce…(and frankly he didn't care what the man's name was…he just wanted Roxas back) gave him a nasty glare. "Sir, patience."

Axel mouthed the words with the officer, since he had heard it so many times. It wasn't his fault that this car couldn't go over twenty…and he was in a hurry…. "I know, I know."

After a few more minutes of brute torture, the officer stopped in front of the Roxas's house. "Now, please, Mr. Hikaru. Let me handle this."

But Axel was already out of the car and half way up the front walk.

However, Axel _did _wait until Winshershineys or whatever got to the door.

The officer gave a sharp knock, and after a muffled yell from inside, Roxas's dad came to the door. "Whad'ya want?"

"I'm here for Roxas." Axel replied before the officer had a chance to open his mouth."

"_Please, _Mr. Hikaru. _Let me handle this_." Winsheyshineys said while offering his hand to Roxas's dad. "I'm Officer Wintershineton. Yesterday, we received a sound recording of you yelling abusive phrases at your son, from Mr. Hikaru here, who says he got it from Roxas. If it turns out to be real, we'll have to take Roxas and Sora from your custody."

"What?" The burnet man yelled. "I would never-"

The officer pushed past the taller man and into the house. "May we speak to Roxas?"

"He's grounded. He can't come out of his room."

"Well, then I hope you'll make an exception for us. It's important, as you see."

With a grunt, the brown haired man gave in. "Roxas!"

After a brief silence, the small blonde came into the room. "Yeah? Axel!!"

Axel grinned at his former housemate. "Hello, Roxie."

"Should I go get my stuff?" Roxas asked, already starting back towards his room.

"No, just a second." The officer replied for Axel. "We are here just to take a look around."

"Oh. Then when do Sora and I get to leave?"

"We'll have to see. Did you by any chance send Mr. Hikaru here a sound file yesterday morning?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"What was it of?" Whinsershineys inquired.

"My dad yelling at me."

"What about exactly?"

"Mostly about how I was no good to him…" Roxas looked dejected at the thought of the memory.

"Very well. That's enough for now. We'll call you with information about what we've concluded soon. Thank you."

Axel threw up his hands. "What? We're not taking them?"

The officer shook his head. "No. Not at the moment."

Roxas grabbed Axel's arm. "Please. Let me and my brother go with you…" he pleaded the officer. "I have bruises and scares from where my dad got me!"

The officer seemed to think about the new information a second. "Very well. Go get your brother and we're taking you two boys and your father down to the station."

--

Axel put his things neatly in the closet then ran upstairs and knocked lightly on Demyx's room. Normally he would have just opened the door…but Zexion was around more than usual, and he didn't want to accidentally barge in on them. "Supper."

Jogging back downstairs, he grabbed the pizza he had picked up and put it on the dinning room table along with a few plates.

Demyx and Zexion came down and sat at their spots.

"So?" Demyx asked, not even looking at the food. "Did the police people decide to let him come back?"

After a pause, Axel replied with a small smile and a simple: 'Yes.'

--

Roxas put the last of his things in the trunk then slammed it shut. "Do you have everything, Sora?"

Sora nodded brightly and jumped into Axel's car.

The redhead started the car as soon as Roxas was in. "I'm so glad you two get to live with me."

Sora, who didn't put his seat belt on, put his face between the two front seats. "You're happy? I'm so happy I could…" He trailed off, thinking about something he could do.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora started packing as soon as I got home."

Axel smiled. "Excellent. Well…Zexion and Demyx are at home waiting for you two."

Sora frowned. "You live with two other guys?"

--

Zexion put his book away as Demyx started pacing the floor. "What if Sora doesn't like me?" Demyx asked, grabbing his blonde hair in his fists. "I mean…what if he thinks I'm odd?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, crossing his arms across his chest. "You are odd. But Axel's likes you and Roxas likes you, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

Demyx danced in his place. "I'm so…nervous! What if Sora is the cutest little kid I've ever seen…and I can't talk because I'm taking in a beauty…and he thinks I liked him…and then he avoids me for the rest of my life?!?"

Zexion sighed. "You are the only one who would think of something like that. Just don't stare at the kid when he comes in."

Demyx put on his serious face. "Ok."

--

Sora grabbed all of his things and ran for the door as Axel and Roxas were still trying to get the blondes things.

"Sora, just a second…the door's locked." Axel shouted from the car.

Sora knocked anyway and when the door swung open, he pushed himself into the mansion.

Inside were two surprised boys…well, only one looked surprised, but Sora was pretty sure the emo boy next to the surprised boy was surprised too…because who wouldn't be?

"I'm Sora!" Sora shouted at the boys. "I'm going to live here!"

Demyx's eyes got huge and watery. "I'm Demyx, and I live here already!" He told the younger boy. He was SO CUTE!

At the same time, they hugged each other.

Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for Roxas to come in. "I'm Zexion and I don't officially live here but I am here all the time anyway." He muttered.

Sora heard him and hugged him too. "So nice to meet you, Zexion! You, me, Demyx, and Roxas will be best friends! I promise!" Sora scampered off.

Finally, Roxas and Axel came through the door and Demyx hugged the little blonde. "Roxie! Welcome home."

"Thanks, Demyx…" Roxas replied, patted the sandy blonde on the back. "I'm happy to be back."

Zexion nodded to Roxas. "You should probably take your things upstairs, shouldn't you, Roxas?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I will."

"I'll get this stuff," Axel told them, snatching up some of Sora's things and following Roxas up the stairs.

Roxas set his things on the ground in Axel's room. "Wow. They're heavy."

Axel nodded, bringing Roxas closer to him, and pushing the blonde's small body against the wall. "And you can sleep in here again tonight…and tomorrow night…and the night after that…" Axel whispered, pushing his leg in between Roxas's and kissing his blonde's neck softly…but the sound of Sora running towards the room stopped the redhead from going any further.

Just as Axel let Roxas go, Sora ran in and smiled happily at the two. "I just moved into my room! Where are you going to stay, Rox?"

"Here, I think."

"In Axel's room?" Sora asked, but before he got an answer, the doorbell rang and he ran off to answer it.

"We'll continue tonight." Axel told his Roxas, ruffling up the young boy's hair. "Ok?"

Roxas nodded. He looked forward to it.

--

Sora smiled happily. "And he invited me over to his house!"

"Just be careful, Sora." Roxas cautioned. "You don't even know his name."

"Yes I do! It's Riku! He's the coolest! And he lives right next door!"

Roxas shrugged. "Just be careful ok?"

Sora nodded his agreement. "I will! I promise!"

Axel stood up and raised his wine glass. "Now, I'd like to make a toast. To Sora and Roxas who are now our permanent housemates…well, at least until they head off for college, but until then, we'll see them everyday and Roxas can cook breakfast for us!"

Everyone raised their wine glasses, even though Axel was the only one with wine in his, and clinked glasses.

Roxas then stood up. "I'd like to make a toast too, if that's ok. Sora and I have been with our parents for our entire lives…and we've kinda been in darkness our entire lives…please excuse the cheesiness there," He smiled. "But, thankfully we've both found our light…" Roxas stole a glance at Axel, and hoped the redhead knew that he meant him. "Anyway, to our light." Roxas raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

Sitting back down, Roxas knew that he was finally home. Home with Axel…and he would never have to go back to his 'darkness' again.

---------------

---------------

Mushiness! Yey!

haha. I'm done with my favorite story xDD I hoped you liked it as much as i did...and i hope you look into my other stories xD Thanks for all of the comments, guys! I almost have a one hundred!


End file.
